When a flash lamp or other directional light source illuminates a scene, there is considerable risk of objectionable glare and shadow in the captured image. This is most likely to occur when the lamp and camera are close to the scene and when the scene contains glossy surfaces. Glare washes out text printed on glossy media and corrupts detail on glossy objects. Tall objects cast sharp and long shadows. These artifacts corrupt the perceived shape of objects. On occasion, the artifacts can render an object un-identifiable.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.